Life is A HighWay I Wanna Ride It All Night Long!
by Airame Phantom
Summary: It's the night of their graduation and they just wanna have fun! But Sam gets too drunk, Tucker's gone with some girl he doesn't know, and Danny finds himself in a tight spot!
1. Party!

A/N: I got this idea while listening to the small excerpt of this song on Disney Channel! Here goes!**

* * *

**

**Life Is A Highway! I wanna Ride It! All Night Long!**

**

* * *

**

**_3080308030803_**

**_Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_**

**_3080308030803_**

Sam, Tucker, and Danny, a trio of friends that have been through way more than you can imagine over their last years at Casper High, were walking the auditorium, graduation caps in hand and graduation gowns still on them. "This is great!" Danny shouted. "I actually graduated!"

"And in flying colors!" Sam added.

"We all graduated!" Tucker shouted.

The three teens cheered loudly. Yep, it was the end of their senior year at good old Amity Park's Casper High Middle School. They were now standing in the parking lot of the school, Sam's black convertible glistening in the moonlight.

"I'm so glad your parents let us go out tonight," Sam said.

"I didn't think I'd be able to convince them, but they were so happy, they didn't even think twice!" Danny exclaimed.

"And my parents were easy too," Tucker remarked. A sudden wind picked up, blowing the teens graduation caps out of their hands. They screamed and scrambled for the red caps before they got dirty. Fortunately, they landed right in Sam's car. "Weird," Tucker murmured.

"It's destiny," Sam said. "Say, we're all eighteen now. We can go where ever we want. Plus, we're legal!"

"What are you trying to say, Sam?" Danny asked.

"That we should drive across the city to this great place I heard of," Sam said. Tucker and Danny looked at her suspiciously.

**_3080308030803  
_  
_There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore_**

**_3080308030803_**

"Oh come on, guys!" Sam said.

"Are you suggesting we go to some bar you know that's clear all the way across the city with you after our graduation night?" Tucker asked.

"It's not a bar!" Sam shouted. They looked at her with 'oh really' expressions. Sam pouted and sighed. "Okay, so maybe it is a bar, but does it matter? I repeat, we're eighteen!"

"Fine," Danny said. "But only if Tucker comes."

"I guess," Tucker muttered, sighing.

"Cool, let's go! We should be there in about two hours," Sam said, walking to the other side of her car and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Two hours?" both boys shouted.

"Hurry or we'll make it by midnight! The best time!" Sam said, turning on the engine. She looked at the two boys. "Come on! You did put on regular clothes beneath your gowns, right?"

"Yes, but do we want to know how you know all this?" Danny asked, climbing into the seat next to her. Tucker climbed into the back passenger seat. Sam smiled.

"I've been planning this all week!" she said. "It's about time we get our piece of freedom, right?"

"As long as it's nothing drastic," Danny said as Sam pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Where exactly is this place, Sam?" Tucker asked then.

"We just need to drive onto this dirt road named Route 25. We follow it across Amity Park to a small town called Toborville." Sam kept her eyes strictly on the street in front of her. She'd learned and gotten a car to drive before the other two teens because supposedly she was more 'responsible.' Tucker and Danny didn't buy it for a second. She was only trying to get on her parents good side, they think. "The joint closes around 4 in the morning and opens around 12 in the afternoon. The best time to be there, though, is midnight. That's when they get the strongest stuff out. That's also when the best bands play there," Sam continued.

"We can't get too drunk," Danny chastised.

"If you're not up to it, that's okay, Danny," Sam said, smiling and looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Danny looked at her seriously.

"Sam, you can't drink and drive, it's illegal," Danny said. "They can take us to jail for that, you know."

"The cops rarely drive along Route 25. It's said to be bandit territory, but not a single bandit has been spotted since the late 1950's. We won't get caught," Sam assured him.

"It's no wonder you were always so sleepy during this week," Tucker said. "You've been doing a lot of research on this place!"

"Of course!" Sam said, coming to the dirt road she'd spoken to them about before. On all sides, Danny noticed, they were leaving behind the modern world and coming across almost farm country. They'd only been driving for about ten-fifteen minutes. They were already on the outskirts of Amity Park. Amazing. "I want this night to be perfect," Sam whispered. The words caught Danny's attention.

He looked at the girl. She had strained herself far beyond the limits of her being. He decided he would try his best to make the night perfect too. But deep inside, he knew, sub-conscious, that things were bound to go totally wrong.

**_3080308030803_**

**_We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today_**

**_3080308030803_**

They kept driving. The night was cool and the wind was crisp and still. It wasn't everyday that the weather was this nice. They had been driving for nearly an hour, passing by only dirt, dirt, and more dirt on this road. The top of the convertible was down, giving the three teens a full view of the clear sky. "Wow," Danny mumbled. Tucker was asleep in the back seat, sprawled over both passenger seats. Danny had managed to stay awake somehow.

Sam looked at him. She didn't look one bit sleepy, and she was driving. Danny figured she'd gotten enough sleep to be able to stay awake. "What?" she asked quietly.

"The sky," Danny said. "It's beautiful tonight."

Sam smiled at him. She looked back ahead at the road. "You're tired. We won't be there for at another three quarters of an hour. You should sleep while you can," Sam told him. Danny nodded.

"It's almost," he whispered, shifting his position on the seat. "almost as beautiful as you."

Sam's eyes widened and she looked at him again. He'd shifted his position so he'd be almost on his side but still in an up-right position. His head was inclined onto his shoulder and he was facing her. She smiled at him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. So...cute. A small blush crept onto her face as she thought this. She turned back to the road again, knowing it'd be awhile before they reached their destination.

About an hour later...

"Guys, we're here!" Sam said. She reached over, shook Danny's shoulder. The boy groaned and shook his head.

"Huh?"

"We're here!" Sam declared. Danny sat up.

**_3080308030803_**

**_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_**

**_3080308030803_**

His eyes widened and his breath left his throat with a small gasp. "Wow," he murmured. Tucker, now waking up from a sleep, immediately brightened up at the sight. The place was in a small town. Around them was almost like a party everywhere they looked. The town itself didn't look like a regular neighborhood place, it was bars, hotels, and works, everywhere the eyes could see. The bar Sam had planned on taking them too, however, was the center point.

It was a big, wide building. From the looks of the height, it had two floors. The doors were wide double-doors. Everywhere there was music, but from inside that building, the music sounded the loudest. It looked almost western, but they knew it wasn't. The three teens got out the car and were almost to walk forward when they each noticed something. "Almost forgot!" Sam laughed.

The trio shared a good laugh. They weren't about to go in there with their graduation gowns on! Quickly, they slipped out of the red cloth. Sam wore blue denim shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. Danny wore his signature blue jeans and a regular white T-shirt. Tucker wore similar clothes except his pants were cargo, khaki colored pants and a black T-shirt. All in all, they looked definitely ready to party the night away. They deserved it after all, right?

"Come on!" Sam said, putting away their gowns and putting the roof of the car up, locking the doors, and everything. "It's definitely time to party!"

"You've said it!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny grinned and they all ran inside the bar. They didn't need any ID's which was a good thing. Obviously Sam had looked into that as well. Inside the place looked pretty calm. There was a stage where the current band was playing. In the front nearest the stage were groups of people dancing and everything. There were two counters to get drinks. Waiters, a girl wearing almost nothing and a guy wearing tight dark blue jeans and a white sleeveless undershirt, walked around. Tables were randomly scattered around the sides of the bar about a yard or so away from the counters. The place was great!

"Come on," Sam said, leading the boys to one side. "I read that today, once the clock strikes midnight, there's gonna a new solo singer playing. This is gonna be her debut." They each took a seat at the stool-like chairs at the counter. The dancing people began to settle down slightly. The place was slowly gaining more and more populous, only full enough for someone to be able to get lost. Soon enough, the clock struck midnight. The trio hadn't yet tasted any of the drinks there, they had only been surveying the place. After all, they really had only been there about ten minutes.

At the present moment, they were laughing at old memories. Then, a male voice broke their conversation. "And now, debuting here at the one and only Anonymous Cargo, we present Alas!" said the man. He stepped off the stage as a young woman with curly black hair and cinnamon colored skin stepped onto the stage. People cheered and others only clapped. Then the woman began to sing along with the music. It was nice music, Danny had to admit, and without realizing it, his foot began to tap on the ground.

Tucker was watching some of the girls at the place. Many were only waiting to get asked to dance. He grinned as he caught sight of a girl in a pink mini-skirt and a blue belly-shirt that was only standing their sipping a drink. "I'll be right back, guys," he said and walked off towards her.

"Okay," Danny mumbled. Sam took this as her chance. She turned to the counter and asked the bartender for a simple small drink of the strongest they had The man stopped only for a second, then picked a bottle from the shelves behind him, poured some into a small glass cup, and handed it to her. She drank it quickly.

"Hey, Danny," she said. "Sure you don't want a drink?"

Danny was about to say no when he realized who was asking that. He turned to her. "Sam! You're not supposed to drink!" he told her. "Tucker and I don't exactly know how to drive!"

Sam giggled. "I won't get to drunk, I promise. Besides, it was only a Jorgy," she said.

"The strongest there is!" Danny said. Clearly he was way mad.

"Cool it, Danny," she told him. Her tone told him she was still sober, but he feared she would get drunk even if he told her not to. He sighed and shook his head. "You need to take chances, you know," Sam told him. "Come on, let's have some fun! I like this song."

"Sam, I don't da-" Danny started to say, but Sam put her cup down with a clink and grabbed his arm.

She looked at him as they neared the dance floor. People surrounded them everywhere, he saw, so no one would care for them. They were in the center of the whole place and everywhere he looked were people. "Sam, I don't know how to dance," Danny told her as she stood in front of him now.

She laughed. "Does it matter?" she asked. "Just do whatever! I don't know how to dance either! The point is to have fun!"

She laughed as he tried desperately to free himself of her grasp every time he tried to escape. "Look," she said. "Forget everything and everyone. Listen to the music and let it move you. It doesn't matter if you only go in circles! As long as you're having fun, okay?"

"I don't know..." Danny said uncertainly. Sam rolled her eyes playfully.

"Just try it!" she told him.

Danny bit his lower lip. He felt tense. Taking a deep breath, he let it out. "I can't do this," he whispered. "I've never dance to anything other than slow music!"

"I'll help you," Sam told him. "I've never done this either, so I'm going by everything I've seen so far, okay?"

"As long as this hell is over before-" Danny stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of having Sam turn her back to him, grasping both his arms and putting them on her waist. She pressed her body up to his. "Just do what comes to mind first," she said. "Just let yourself go, okay?" she told him. Danny gulped in response.

Oh boy, this was only getting stranger!

* * *

E/N: I made up the name 'Jogy' for the drink Sam took. Trust me, I have never been to a bar, never been near a bar, never been near an alcoholic drink, or anything! I'm totally lost at this whole thing! I'm just going by the book! And I don't know how the heck people dance at these places! Once again, by the book! (and my school dances...) Please review! 

--Airamé Phantom


	2. Trouble

A/N: Haha! Next chapter! This story, by the way, may ony have about four or three chapters though. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided against it. **

* * *

**

**Life Is A Highway! I wanna Ride It! All Night Long!**

**

* * *

**

**_3080308030803_**

**_Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_**

**_3080308030803_**

It's not that Danny minded having Sam in that particular position in front of him...so close to his body...a bit less than sober...

Danny shook his head of such thoughts and took another deep breath, listening to what Sam was saying and paying close attention to what she was doing. Sam's body swayed and pushed against his own. "Come on, Danny," she whispered. "Just do whatever. Respond."

Danny didn't know if maybe she was musing to herself, or talking to him, but he knew he could definitely not do this. Sam turned to him, but continued dancing. He'd never noticed it before, but there was a sharp look in Sam's eyes that was both a bit infuriated and almost soft. He couldn't move a muscle, watching her. She responded by stopping her dance and looking at him.

"Wake up," she told him," nearing him and patting his cheek. "Stop looking at me like that, you're making me nervous." She giggled.

"Uhm, sorry," Danny said quickly.

"Look, if you're not in the mood, let's just go sit down, maybe go see Tucker," she said.

"That'd be nice," Danny agreed. Sam smiled and they both walked through the dancing crowd and back towards the counter. They had only just barely sat down. Sam ordered another drink, same as before, and a shot for Danny. "Sam, I told you, I'm not going to drink," Danny said.

Sam took the small, about one-inch tall cup in her hand and handed it to him. "It's just one shot," Sam told him. The bartender grunted something beneath his breath about kids just coming and getting themselves drunk. Sam glared at the man for several seconds, but then turned back to Danny. "You drink it in one single gulp. Thus, a one-shot," she told him.

"I don't know..." Danny said.

"If you don't want to," Sam said. She was about to take it herself, but Danny quickly grasped her wrist.

"You're not drinking anymore," he scolded. Sam smiled.

"Then you take it," she told him. She knew he would do that, stop her I mean. "Take it and I won't drink anymore." Behind her back, she crossed her fingers. Danny stared at her seriously. "I swear," Sam said. She pushed the other glass of alcoholic beverage to his side of the counter. Danny sighed and released her. He took the small cup and quickly drank the liquid. It tasted horrible, sour and rank. He had to resist the urge to spit it out the minute the taste registered on his tongue. Once that was over, he knew it was taking effect. For a second he felt dizzy and as if he was going to throw up, but the feeling was gone quickly. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sam asked him.

"No, but-" Danny started. He stopped at a certain trio of people coming into his line of vision. His expression went completely blank. It was almost shocked. Sam looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked. He was staring at something behind her. He only pointed. She turned around and saw what he was looking at Tucker was standing between two pretty girls, each wearing almost nothing but a short, tight mini-skirt and a shirt with no sleeves or straps and only went around their chests. Sam smiled. Tucker looked completely drunk. She should have known he wouldn't hesitate. Especially since it seemed those two girls he was with were also completely drunk. "Hey, Tucker! Over here!" she said, waving a hand in the air.

The two girls, each most likely Latino, walked with Tucker, arms around his shoulders, towards Danny and Sam. "Hey, guys," Tucker said. "Look at these...beautiful ladies. She's Tania and she's Sonia."

"Actually, I'm Tania," the girl with the pink mini-skirt said. The girl with the blue mini-skirt giggled behind one hand.

"Hi," Sam said. "You having fun, Tuck?"

"Boy, am I," Tucker said. "I'm in the company of two lovely ladies. You?"

"Danny's not doing much anything," Sam grumbled. Danny glared at her. He was feeling a little loose from the drink, but still complete coherent. He wasn't going to let it pollute his mind just yet, not without a fight.

"Dude," Tucker said, looking at Danny through a dazed expression. "Just loosen up, have a little fun!" Danny was about to come up with a perfect counter-statement when Tucker whispered something into Sonia's long, brown hair. The girl let go of Tucker and walked over to Danny. Tucker grinned; Danny glanced from Tucker, to the girl, to Tucker, and back.

"You're hot," the girl said, sitting down on his lap. Danny only looked at her. She wrapped her left arm around him neck and traced the outline of his neck and collar bones. Sam glared daggers at the girl. She had secretly gotten back the drink she'd pushed away and took a few gulps.

"Lay off him," Sam said seriously, putting the glass down. Sonia looked at her, and Danny's glance went to Sam too. Sam gave the girl a look that would instill fear into anyone's mind.

"I'm sorry," Sonia said smartly. Pulling on Danny's shirt, at the collar. "What?"She pulled him to her, close enough he could feel her warm breath on his face. It smelled almost like cherries, not rank like the smell of the beers and everything. He almost lost himself there for a second, her lips closing in on his. He felt his body go completely limp and he couldn't fight back. He knew that the beverage he'd drunk had a lot to do with this happening.

He didn't notice anything was going on, only felt the girl suddenly get yanked off his lap and her pulling on his shirt. "I said, lay off him," Sam snarled at the girl. In her high heels, Sonia stumbled, but kept herself up. She straightened her skirt and walked up to Sam, pushing her face close to hers in an intimidating manner. Tucker and Tania only laughed. Danny watched, leaning back on the counter. He couldn't comprehend, no matter how hard he tried, what was going on. Maybe that drink had a bigger effect than he thought. But how? It was just a small amount. Next thing you know, Tucker and Tania sit down on a stool next to him and begin to lock lips. Danny, getting an almost disgusted feeling, quickly stood. He looked at Sam and Sonia, each giving the other daggers in their glares.

"Guys," he said, vision suddenly becoming a bit blurry. He shook his head. He'd never drunk anything like that before, not even a root beer. His system just couldn't take it. "Please, don't fight."

Both girls looked at him and a single thought crossed their minds. Grinning wickedly, Sam approached Danny's groggy figure. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt and said, "Now that you've had a drink, feel up to actually dancing?"

Sonia also took this as her chance and said, "He won't dance with you because he's dancing with me." She hip-butted Sam out of the way and began to trace designs into Danny's chest with her pointer finger. She watched as Sam stumbled slightly and marched back up to them and grasp Danny's arm.

"Come on, Danny, let's dance," she said, never once letting her gaze leave Sonia. Danny was surprised. He didn't know what to do so he just let Sam drag him onto the dance floor. Sonia followed suit. The girls both got in front and behind Danny. He came into the realization of what was going on when Sam's body began to flow with the music playing in front of him. He also became aware, as he turned to look over his shoulder, of the other girl fighting to steal his attention.

Sonia quickly began to steal his attention, putting both hands on either side of his face. Because he hadn't full control of his body from a sudden dizzy spell, he found himself actually dancing to the music. Never once had he danced quite like this, though. Sonia would drop down onto her heels, them sensually rise back up. Before he knew it, Sam was tapping on his shoulder, forcing him to turn on impulse. She too, could do everything Sonia was doing, but on a more intimate level. Sam would trace his figure, sliding her hands over his chest and neck, taunting him with her lips when she would occasionally kiss his neck. But Sonia was able to keep up and would press her body into Danny's.

Danny was caught in the middle of it all. A love triangle and he was the life of the shape. Only when, after about ten straight minutes of his mind working on over-drive to the music, did a break finally arrived. The music stopped and the singer was given a time-out for her to get a drink and re-focus her voice. Sam now hung from Danny's shoulders. Sonia was standing on the side of them. All of them were breathing hard. Sam gazed into Danny's eyes. each was aware, now, of what had just gone on. Sam didn't know how to respond, nor did Danny. Each only looked at the other. "You're good," Sonia's voice sailed and broke through the tension between the couple. The two teens looked at the young woman. "You did well taking him. Fine, let me invite you to some drinks, capeesh?"

"Sure," they answered breathlessly. Sonia smiled and turned on her heels. They all walked through the crowd and to the counter. Tucker and the other girl, Tania, were nowhere in sight. Neither teen wondered where he was, they almost knew perfectly well what must be going on. They sat down, Tania sitting next to Danny who was next to Sam. All in all, they were practically still a sandwich. Sonia ordered a few drinks, Danny knowing he would definitely not be able to stop Sam from drinking, and the bartender quickly brought up their orders.

"Kids better be careful," he murmured. "Don't get too drunk."

"Thanks," Sonia muttered in reply and looked at Danny and Sam. "You guys, you're graduates, huh?"

"Yeah," Danny said, looking at his drink. He grasped the handle on the side and took a drink. It still tasted awful, but he decided to hell with it, this night was going to be perfect and he would make sure of it. Sam drunk a bit, then put the cup down.

"Wait, how would you know?" he asked, idly leaning forward on the counter and narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Your friend," Sonia said. "Tucker, is it? He told Tania and me. What brings you all the way to Toborville?"

"A perfect night out," Sam grunted.

"You've come to the right place," Sonia smiled. "Perfect night for couples. Jake!" The waiter they'd seen earlier who was wearing the tight jeans and undershirt walked over.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Make sure that every drink these two get are on me. Put it on my tab," Sonia instructed.

"Sure," Jake said, eyeing the two. "New-comers?" Danny and Sam nodded. "Just letting you know, some times it gets a little while. For privacy, just go up that staircase. This is also almost like a hotel, you can stay the night if need be," Jake explained.

"Thanks," Sam said solemnly. Jake winked and walked off.

"He used to be my boyfriend," Sonia explained. She shook her head and said something incoherent. Neither teen asked what she'd said, knowing she was really over-the-top now. She'd finished her drink already. "I'll be over there. Call if you need me," she grunted and left, her footing some times leaving her.

"Nice girl," Danny was able to muster. Sam made a disgusted sound and shook her head, finishing her drink.

"That was fun though," she said, laughing. Immediately Danny knew she had been drinking more than she let on. Exactly how much had she drunk? "Three drinks and one shot and I feel great," Sam said, laughing at his expression. She looked at his half-empty, or half-full, glass cup and then looked at him. "Aren't you having fun?" she asked innocently.

"I feel weird," Danny replied truthfully. "I've never gotten drunk before." He had a warm feeling inside. He felt totally relaxed, something he hadn't gotten much of since he got his powers. He wasn't used to it and felt almost like throwing up. He knew, however, that that was not an option. He sighed and smiled. "It's...nice."

"Told you, you'd have fun," Sam said. "And it's not so bad once you get used to it. First time's a keeper!" She stood. "Come on, they got the singer back on stage." This time Danny stood and agreed without any hesitation. He figured he'd rather have fun now before he was busted for getting drunk by his sister later and receive a whole speech on what it does to your liver and everything. Sam suddenly lost her balance for walking forward and looking back at him, turning in an almost 180 degree angle and falling backwards. Without knowledge of what was going on, Danny quickly sprung into action and put his foot forward, brought both arms out, and wrapped them around Sam's waist.Now he found himself face to face with Sam, each breathing hard still.

Without really thinking, he lifted her back up to her feet and leaned forward. They were so close, he could her warm breath on his face. His eyes closed and he tilted his head to one side. His lips touched hers teasingly. Sam, eyes closed, moved in for the kill and pressed her lips to his almost hungrily. They stayed like that for only a few seconds before it began to get a little more wild. Sam's hand was pressing against the back of his head, her other hand on the spread of his back, applying more pressure on keeping him close to her. Danny's hands ran up and down her back slowly and rhythmically. They switched positions, continuing the kiss. Before long their bodies pleaded for air and they broke.

"Danny," Sam whispered breathlessly. "Danny, please, let's go upstairs."

"Okay," Danny said, gazing at her features.

**_3080308030803_**

**_Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Roads are rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors_**

**_3080308030803_**

Danny and Sam found themselves continuing where they left off in one of the vacant rooms upstairs. Each collapsed onto the bed. Sam found herself on top of Danny, locking lips with the handsome halfa again. She was almost onall fours, one knees on eitehr side of Danny, her squarely above his hips. She bit his lower lip teasingly and kissed him square on his lips. He kissed her back. They weren't very aware of what was going on, but they each knew and admitted for once the love they held for each other. Sam kissed his chin, trailing kisses down to his bare neck.

Her clothes felt heavy and she knew Danny must be feeling the same. The little room seemed to get so hot inside. She almost collasped, but found herself falling to one side as the sensual pleasure continued. Danny turned to her, dominating now. Danny kissed her neck. Sam's hands landed on the hem of her mid-riff shirt as she pulled it off her body, revealing her bra. Danny's lips found their waydown lowerand to where a string of thin, blue lace connected the two cups of the light blue bra. Sam began to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. She breathed something into his ear, "I want you."

Danny suddenly realized what in the heck was going on. _God no, _he thought and stopped. He looked down at Sam, deep into those violet eyes. He was breathing heavily from everything, so he tried to get his breathing pattern under control. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, beginning to sit up. She stopped fiddling with the bra clasp and looked at him now. Danny got off of her and sat down at the edge of the bed. He leaned forward on his knees, trying to clear his head. "Danny?" Sam asked.

"We can't do this," Danny mumbled. She was still drunk and he knew that he was somewhat beneath the alcohol's control. He couldn't take advantage of Sam like that; he just couldn't. If she were completely sober, would she do this all so suddenly? Course not. "I can't take advantage of you like that," he said, standing now.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Sam, put your shirt on, we're leaving," Danny said. Sam sat there for a second longer, trying to figure out everything that had just happpened. She watched as Danny walked over to the door, paused, and opened it. She breathed in a trembling breath and picked up her shirt. She put it on and stood, following Danny.

**_3080308030803_**

**_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_**

**_3080308030803_**

Reaching back down to the bar, they found Tucker standing there. His shirt was on backwards, his shoes were on the wrong feet - left on right, right on left - and he was sitting down with Tania still, locking lips. Danny knew straight away he was still drunk, and getting more drunk by the looks of that cup in his hands. Sam walked over to the counter, ordered a drink while Danny made his way to Tucker.

"Come on, Tuck, we're leaving," Danny said. He felt he was going to have to be the responsible one for awhile until they got home. Tucker looked at him, as did Tania.

"I'm...sorry, buddy," Tucker said. "I'm staying...here."

"No, you're coming with Sam and me, and we're going to take you home," Danny snapped. "Sorry..."

"Tania," the girl said, getting off of Tucker, who was glaring at Danny.

"Tania, sorry, but Tucker's gotta go," Danny said. "Come on, Tuck." Tucker stood reluctantly.

"Anotehr kiss for the road?" he asked Tania, who admittedly locked lips with the boy again before vanishing into the crowd. Danny shook his head as he watched Tucker fall back into his chair and finish his drink. Danny then looked at Sam. He sigehd when he saw she was drinking again.

"Come on, Sam, Tucker," he said, grabbing hold of Sam's arm. She let him drag her off, but soon yanked her arm free.

"I can walk by myself," she snapped. Danny took the snapping as simply because she was a little too drunk. This night wasn't so perfect after all. He sighed and made sure Tucker was still behind them. Sure enough, his friend was wlaking towards the car, following suit.

Once they reached the black convertible, Sam climbed into the driver's seat. "Sam, maybe I should drie," Danny said. He may not know how to drive perfectly, but he knew Sam was in no condition to drive even a mall shopping cart.

"I can drive!" she shouted and closed the door once she was inside. She turned on the ignition and the engine began to mumble. Danny opened the side-door to the front passenger seat and climbed in. Tucker climbed into the back and immediately sprawled out over the two seats for a little drunken nap.

Sam kept mumbling something beneath her breath as she pulled out and onto the dirt road that lead back home. Danny was just glad to be going back to the part of Amity Park he'd grown to know an love. He breathed in deeply as Sam made the roof ot the car go down. The sky was still dark so Danny knew it must be at least 1 or 2 in the morning.

**_3080308030803_**

**_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_**

**_3080308030803_**

They made it onto the road. Everything seemed to be going fine, but the silence was killing Danny. He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder. Tucker was snoring softly, sprawled over the two seats. That meant he wouldn't be waking up for awhile: he'd had more to drink that either of them put together. He then turned back to the seething Samantha. "Sam, can we talk, please?" he said.

"About what?" Sam snapped.

"About what happened back there?" Danny said. He was getting to the point where a master head-ache was beginning to erupt in his head, but he ignored it. It was just a sign of his being sober returning. He feared he couldn't say the same for Sam. She was still working on the alcohol in her blood. That couldn't be good. She hadn't slept at all, she could very easily fall asleep at the wheel.

"There's nothing to talk about!" she shouted, seething with anger. "So you don't want me, fine. I get it."

"It's not that, Sam, not that at all," Danny said. "I love you with all my heart."

"Then why do you throw me away, huh?" Sam asked. The car began to slow down.

"I never did that," Danny assured her. She looked at him with saddened, red eyes from not sleeping. Then her soft expression hardened.

"Liar," she spat at him, turning away. The car began to speed up, causing Danny to almost fall back into his seat from the jolt.

"Sam!" what are you doing?" he asked.

"There may be nothing on this road," she said through clenched teeth. "But I can kill us all the same."

"What!.?" Danny shouted in surprise. What had gotten into her? He glanced at the speedometer. The car was already lurching forward at more than seventy mile per hour. That couldn't be good seeing as the needle just kept rising. "Sam, slow down! You're going to kill us _all_!"

"So?" Sam asked. "I don't care!" Danny began to get tense with fear. She was really going to drive them off the road and to their deaths!

"Sam, please," he told her. "Think about what you're doing! Your parents, my parents, Tucker's! Think about what you're doing here!" Sam's hands gripped the wheel tightly. "I know you don't like your parents, but do you really think they won't care? They'll be heartbroken, Sam." Danny heard what sounded like a siren behind them. He turned and saw what it was: a panda. Well, that's what he called the black-and-white cars of none other than the police. He turned back to Sam."What about Tucker, huh?" he continued. "He didn't do anything to deserve this. He's just a little drunk, no big deal. Sam, please, just think!" He gazed at her, then the speedometer. It was well over ninety miles going on a hundred when the needle began to lower. He sighed with relief.

"Pull over!" the police's megaphone sounded. Danny watched as Sam slumped back in her seat and pulled the car over onto the curb, or rather the side of the dirt road. The police car stopped behind them, the lights going off. One of the officers climbed out and walked over to the car. He took one look at Tucker, then made a disgusted face. He looked at Sam. "Ma'am, license and registration, please," he said. As Sam was going through a folder beneath her seat, the police went on saying, "You know you were going well over thirty miles above the speed-limit, right?"

Neither teen answered. Sam gave the papers to the police officer and her driver's license ID. He looked at them. "You _had _a clean record, Miss Manson," he said. "You three comin' from Toborville?"

"Yes," Sam said. The police nodded.

"Mind wakin' up yer friend and stepping out of the car? We're taking speeders seriously these days on this road." The police stepped back to let Sam open the car door. Danny turned around in his seat and shook Tucker's shoulder. The teen groaned and rolled over, but Danny kept at it.

"What?" Tucker shouted. Danny pointed at the police officer and Tucker slowly got out of the car behind them.

"Stand on the side of the road," the police instructed. The three teens lined up on the side and watched as the police officer searched around Sam's car. The officer pulled out their graduation gowns. He snickered. "Graduates out partying, eh?" he said. He then walked up to all of them. "I'm going to measure the alcohol levels. Only a drunkard would go at those speeds right past a police car," he said and began to walk over to his car.

"Panda," Danny murmured quietly. The officer paused, but then kept going. He came back with a strange contraption he ordered them to breathe into. Sam was first. The officer declared she'd had enough to drink. When it came to Danny, however, he said, "Well, well, you level is almost normal. Not enough to drink, son?"

"I don't like to drink," Danny said firmly. The police officer was just an inch or two taller than Danny. He met him at eye-level, pushing his face close to his. Danny stared back at him unblinkingly.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a sober tough guy, eh?" he sneered. Danny didn't even move. The officer snickered, backed down and looked as if he were about to give Tucker the test, but instead turned back around at whip-speed and clapped his hands in front of Danny. Danny, having been surprised, stumbled back and fell. Sam quickly went to help him up, but Danny pulled away and met the officer with a glare. Sam held him back, grabbing his arm.

"Danny, no," she told him sharply.

"Not as sober as I thought," the officer sneered. Danny yanked his arm away from Sam's grasp and cursed silently in his head. Darn officer was just waiting to strike that one nerve in Danny to press even more charges against them: assaulting a police officer. After the tests were recorded and whatnot, the officer hand-cuffed them, put them into the police car, and began to drive off. "Tow-truck'll get yer car," he grunted. His friend police officer really gave them the creeps. He was unblinking silent, building tension. He looked almost hard-core principal-like. Now that in scary!

**_3080308030803_**

**_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_**

**_3080308030803_**

Before long, Danny found himself watching the city streets of his beloved Amity Park go past them. How was he going to explain this to his parents? He knew where they were going: Amity Park County Jail. They'd been driving drunk, got caught, and just so happened to almost fight back at the police guy. That should be easy. He glanced to his left at Tucker. The boy was sleeping again, head leaned against the window. Danny shook his head and looked at Sam. The girl was also asleep, having not gotten any rest at all, and was leaning onto Danny. The boy sighed and looked at her. She looked so peaceful like that. He leaned his head onto hers and just stayed there until the county jail came into view.

"Welcome home," the police at the wheel said.

Danny frowned. That sounded so familiar.

* * *

E/N: Hope you liked it 

--Airamé Phantom


	3. Get A Room!

A/N: I think this is the last chapter. Sorry took me so long to up-date. Well, here goes!**

* * *

**

**Life Is A Highway! I wanna Ride It! All Night Long!**

* * *

**_30803_**

**_There was a distance between you and I  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye_**

**_30803_**

Sam and Tucker were awake now and standing with Danny as they each took turns putting a small token into a pay-phone like device in the police department. Tucker and Sam both got answering machines when they tried to call their parents. They left a brief, slurred and incoherent message before it was Danny's turn. Being the most sober, he made a quick and understandable statement into the answering machine of his house. Surely they would be picked up from here in less than three hours. If it was more, well, Danny hoped they would survive that long. Sighing, the teens were sent into a cell. Tucker and Sam had a slow, swaying pace and swaggered into the cell. At least they weren't cuffed anymore.

Danny sat down on the bench-like thing on the wall and rested his head in his hands, cursing beneath his breath. Tucker dropped down onto the floor and slumped against the wall. Before long, he was fast asleep again, and murmuring happily beneath his breath. "I can't believe this," Danny finally said aloud. Sam was sitting next to him, seemingly annoyed herself. But probably more because they woke her up than because they were in almost-jail. "My parents are going to flip out."

"Danny, you're eighteen," Sam stated.

"Not exactly," Danny said. "In fact, I believe you're not eighteen either. We're not eighteen just yet."

"Please, you didn't say that before when I suggested the idea," Sam said.

"I didn't really care about it too much! My parents still have some control over me. I'm going to get it for sure."

"Why is this such a big deal?" Sam asked. "We were drunk, not murdering someone."

"It doesn't matter, Sam," Danny said. "Just look at Tucker. Do you know what that much drinking can do to him? To us?"

"You barely even drank anything!" Sam retorted.

"Just forget it," Danny said, shaking his head. He crossed his arms, slumped against the wall and glared at the floor. Sam looked at him seriously, then her expression softened. She slumped against the wall to. Her mind was spinning now and her headache was not making things any better. She realized everything that had happened. She hardly remembered much during the peak of her drunkenness, but vague memories flooded into her mind. Many of them were not very pleasing. Maybe drinking wasn't good. They could be dead by now if Danny hadn't been the sober one and stopped her from driving them into extinction - literally. And she noticed, also, that even while Danny knew she wasn't in complete control of her senses and probably would only have vague memories of this night, he didn't take advantage of her. Yet she got mad at him.

Sam bit her lower lip and found that her eyes were welling up with tears. She'd been hard on him and had put their lives in danger. Danny could always have made sure they were okay with his powers, but the thought of her wanting to kill them and herself just because she thought he didn't love her was absurd. Everything that happened that night was absurd and her own fault.

Danny stopped his own thoughts at the sound of a sobbing sound coming from next to him. He ignored the murmured words of delight coming from Tucker and looked at the girl to his left. "Sam?" he asked, reaching up and lifting her chin. The girl's cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were red from lack of sleep and crying. "Sam, what's wrong?" He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. His brows furrowed with concern as he held her. Sam cried into his shoulder.

"It's all my fault, everything today," she whispered between sobs. "We would have never gotten in trouble with the cops if it weren't for me."

"It's not all your fault, Sam," Danny assured her quietly, closing his eyes. "You were drunk, you weren't in complete control. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay," Sam screeched. "It's not! You tried to stop me from driving but I wouldn't listen!" She pulled away and stood, hugging her arms. "It was all my fault...You tried to stop me..."

"I should have tried harder," Danny objected to her blaming herself. He stood up and walked over to her, turning her so she was facing him. "I knew what kind of trouble we would get in, but I wouldn't argue with you. It was mine and Tucker's fault just as much as it was yours."

"You're going to get in trouble," Sam said. "because of me."

"That's not true, Sam," Danny said again, more firmly this time. He embraced her tightly, trying to stop her choked tears and words. "that's not true."

"Let go," Sam cried. "Stay away." Sam pounded his chest, but Danny didn't let her go. Police officers walked by and ignored the couple. She pounded on his chest again, but gave up from sudden exhaustion. "Let go..." she whispered weakly.

"It's okay, Sam," Danny said. "We're gonna get outta here and go home and forget this ever happened, okay, Sam?" He felt Sam's nod on his chest and he slowly eased back and sat down against the wall on the floor, practically carrying Sam now. "We're going to wait for my parents or yours or Tucker' and they're going to get us out of here. Don't worry." Sam sat on his lap as he hugged her close still. She looked so vulnerable, helpless and child-like. He smiled at her and said quietly, "It wasn't your fault. Not all of the blame will fall on you."

Sam whimpered, then sighed deeply. She closed her eyes and almost fell back into a sleep-like state. She snuggled close to Danny and murmured something beneath her breath. Danny didn't quite catch it, though. "Hm?" he asked quietly, feeling tired himself.

"i love you, Danny," Sam whispered again and shifted her position. Danny smiled as his eyes began to droop.

"I love you too," he whispered and found himself sleeping as well.

**_30803_**

**_There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Roads are rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors_**

**_30803_**

"Aw, look how cute they look!" came an echo-y voice. Danny tried to force his eyes open, but sleep had him trapped tightly. He heard a soft giggle and finally got his eyes to open a crack. His vision was blurry so he shook his head to try and clear it. He blinked a couple of times and heard a 'shh' sound. "He's waking up."

Two figures came into his line of vision. Not to mention a head ache began to make it's way into his conscious knowledge. He groaned and tried to bring his hand up to his forehead, but found he was holding something. Shaking his head again, he looked down. A sleeping Samantha Manson came into his vision. He blinked several times again and looked around him. A jail cell, bars instead of doors, Tucker sleeping on the floor, and outside, a few adults looking in at him including a very amused Jasmin Fenton. He frowned. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We came to pick you guys up, Danny," Jazz said.

"Sam's parents weren't available so they told us to come pick her up too," Mrs. Foley added.

"You kids have a lot of explaining to do," Maddie added.

"But we'll get to that later," Mr. Foley said.

Danny nodded with some relief and shook Sam's shoulders a little bit. The girl groaned and opened her eyes. "Danny?" she asked. She bolted straight up, causing Danny to make a face. Sam got up and watched as Danny's expression changed from pained to relieved. "What happened?" she asked. "What's going on?"

Danny stood. "They came to pick us up," Danny said and pointed at the officer who was unlocking the cell door.

Sam watched as the door opened for them. Danny began to wake up Tucker who began to talk in a slurred voice, then groaned, and stood up, shaky on his feet. "Come on, kids," Mrs. Foley said, leading them out. "It's time to go home."

"Home sounds good," tucker mumbled, trying to get rid of his headache.

"Oh, trust me, it won't be," all the parents chorused. Then, at the same time again, "You're all grounded until you're eighteen!"

the three teens grinned sheepishly.

**_30803_**

**_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_**

**_30803_**

Danny sat on a bench in the park against a table behind him. Tucker sat on the other side, playing a game on his PDA. Sam sat on the actual table, reading one of her novels. "I can't believe today is our last day of freedom," Tucker murmured. Danny watched as a couple of kids, a girl and boy, ran down the trail to the playground, laughing and screaming with glee. They vanished out of sight and then came another boy, trying hard to keep up. Danny smiled and turned to his friends.

"Think of it this way, all of us will actually be eighteen in one to two months," Danny said.

"Says you! You only a week and a half left!" Tucker accused.

"It's not my fault I was born before you," Danny said. "Besides, they never said we couldn't be grounded together."

"As if you just want to be with Sam," Tucker remarked. Danny only shook his head disapprovingly at the boy.

Sam closed her book with a soft clap and jumped off the table. The other two teens looked at her. She took a deep breath and turned to them. "If you ask me," she said. "I definitely learned my lesson."

"Never go off drunk with a girl you don't know that's most likely a prost?" Tucker asked.

"No, _**you** _learned that lesson," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't drink and drive?" Danny tried.

"No, but it was a good lesson."

"Never get drunk and then do a dance-off against a prost as to who dances with Danny," Tucker tried again.

"How did you find out about-" Sam cut herself short and shook her head. "No!"

"Learn to listen to me?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed and her shoulders slumped. "You guys are so dim," she whispered. "No. The lesson I learned is that no matter what, we are never going back to that bar again."

"That's what you learned?" Danny asked both incredulous and amused. He cocked an eyebrow at the Goth girl.

"Yeah," she said. "Plus I learned all of the other stuff you said too, Danny."

"What about what I said?" Tucker asked. Danny and Sam looked at the grinning boy, shared a glance, then looked back at him.

"No," they chorused, then laughed at his expression.

"But you guys do know," Tucker said. "That you almost-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam shouted, waving her hands. "Hello! I. Was. Drunk!"

"We were both semi-drunk," Danny agreed, nodding feebly.

"Sam was really drunk," Tucker remarked. "But, Danny, you were just a bit below sober. Yet, you went along with it."

"I didn't 'go along with it'," Danny said. "That would be taking advantage. I would never do that. I just got caught up in the moment is all."

"Cool," Tucker said. "I always knew you guys loved each other." He grinned broadly and crossed his arms over his chest in triumph.

Sam and Danny shared a glance and grinend wickedly. "I guess you're right, Tuck," Danny said, standing and walking over to Sam. Tucker opened one eye a crack and looked at them incredulously before opening both eyes.

"Yuck! Guys! Get a room!" Tucker said, grimacing. Danny had his arms around Sam's waist and Sam had her arms around his neck. Their lips were pressed together into a kiss. Danny pulled away and rested his forehead against Sam's.

"Oh, Tucker," Sam sighed breathlessly, looking at Danny still. "You'll just never understand."

Tucker grimaced again as Danny smiled and kissed Sam again.

"Guys!"

* * *

E/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Bye, now! 

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
